Gone Beyond
by SMKnewkid2
Summary: Lee and Amanda will not live forever...also trying to fix it so all reviews accepted dang settings


Author: SMK new kid 2

Timeline: March of 2038

Summary: Lee and Amanda do not live forever.

Feedback: Here.  Whatever makes you happy.

Disclaimer: The basic SaMK characters belong to StM and WB.  New characters are fully my responsibility.

Warning:  One might cry.  Read at own risk.

Notes:  Thanks to my betas

Gone Beyond

            She got out of the taxicab and paid the driver, waving him off.  She could have another taxi when she wanted it.  Slowly, the BlueCabs car pulled away from the entrance to its destination, a cemetery.

            She had chosen to wear a black pantsuit this day.  She wasn't sure why.  It was a bone cold Monday morning, so she had also worn her long, black coat.  Had to keep warm.  Resolutely, she walked to the granite headstone belonging to her husband, who had passed away two years before.

            She laid the flowers she had brought so that they were centered in the middle of the tombstone, where it met the ground.  Once again, she remarked to herself how new the stone still looked, although two seasons of rain, hail, and snow had fallen here, where he was buried next to his parents.

            The fine lettering read: Lee Matthew Stetson

                                                Beloved Son, Husband, Father

                                                b.1952    d. 2036

            "Help me, Lee," Amanda Stetson implored the stone, "I hate being without you, though the boys stop by often enough.  Mother's been gone for years now, too.  You were all I had.  I want to stop now."

            The sun seemed to break through the clouds at that exact moment, a ray of sunshine lighting up the spot where Amanda knelt, warming her.  She shook her head, and the tears came again.

            Lee saw her at his grave.  This was not the first time.  He had thought she'd be okay, as long as he went peacefully.  As long as he told her he loved her forever.  Indeed, he had told her that, grasping her hand to him, no longer able to hold on.

            She'd sworn her love anew to him also.  And sunk onto his chest, crying.  She felt him lose his grasp.  She remained inconsolable the rest of the day, her two sons unable to do anything for her aside from keeping her company.

            Amanda was his completement.  Even in the place he was now, she was what he needed.  After two long years of watching her go through the motions, Lee needed his companion.  He wished he could help more from his side.  He would do what he could.

            And now, as she knelt, crying, he would make sure that she had the day's warmest sun.  A hug from him.

            _Do not cry, Amanda dear.  I still love you so._

            Amanda had dialed another cab for the ride home.  She liked BlueCab.  The name of the company itself was fun for her.  It reminded her of Blue Leader.  Blue Leader reminded her of working with Lee, together, at the Agency.  And that made the tears spring back into her eyes, because her dear Lee was gone.

            She went home, ate lunch, and read a book.  It was romance novel recommended by a friend.  One of the few she kept in touch with since Lee had died.  She read to keep occupied.  She had no need to work ever again.  Their retirement fund they'd cashed in from the Agency had been quite substantial.

            A few calls came in, one from each of her sons and one was a telemarketer who she put off fairly quickly.  She was happy that her sons kept in touch with her.

            Phillip and Jamie were both in good solid marriages.  Each had two children.  Phillip had a boy and girl.  Jamie had two sons.  Lee had always loved them all as his own.  

            Later that evening, Amanda had her bath, and prepared for bed.  She picked up the dual picture frame, containing pictures of Lee from a few years ago, kissing it gently.  She often did this, but it felt like he was kissing her back this time.  

            "Lee, you were a rascal.  I love your rascal ways," she said to the two smiling Lees.

            She turned off the light and went to bed; the only light at all was from a streetlight outside.  

            In the morning, she couldn't move.  Couldn't get up.  She did manage to get her eyes opened, but she was still confused.  She was in her room, after all.  Nothing seemed out of the ordinary other than that she couldn't get up.

            And then she saw Lee, in his black tuxedo, hands folded in front, standing by her closet.  He was the same age as when he died, 84.  Mentally she shivered.

            _It's okay, Amanda.  Come with me, it's time.  _Lee was speaking, but his mouth didn't move.

            _Lee? _was all she could manage to say.

            _Trust me, Amanda_, and he put his hand out to her.

            She trusted.  Using her hands, she sat up, taking his left hand in her right.  For the first time in two years, she hugged him.

            _I have missed you so much.  Watching you and feeling powerless.  It's okay now._  Lee said. 

            _Oh, Lee, what now?  I'm scared.  Do we have to be separated again, now that I'm here?_ Amanda asked, looking up at him.

            _Never again_.  Lee promised.

            When he couldn't get hold of their mother that morning, Phillip called Jamie and  he tried to call her, too.  Then both went to their mother's house together.  They found her in the bed, hands folded on her abdomen, a smile on her face.  They called an ambulance, and sat on the bed, consumed with grief.

            "You know what I think?" Jamie asked his brother.

            "What?" Phillip asked, wiping tears away.

            "They're together again.  That's why the smile," Jamie looked his brother in the eyes.

            "Yeah," Phillip gave him a tearful grin, "No doubt of that."

            _Look at them, will you? _Amanda said, surveying her boys, who were so sad.

_            I have been.  But they are strong; they know you are okay.  And look who else is here.  _Lee acknowledged.__

            Before Amanda could turn around she heard… 

_            Panda?_

            Mother! 

As the two embraced, Lee looked up and smiled.  All would be okay now.  And to the one responsible, he had two grateful words,_ Thank you._

End.


End file.
